La hija del fuego
by yukino457
Summary: [Segunda parte de "La bandida ciega y el principe del fuego] Zuko y Toph han perdido algo muy importante para ellos, y una jovencita de 16 años les volvera la felicidad que un dia perdio.
1. Un nuevo inicio

_**NOTA**_** R:** Secuela de "La bandida ciega y el principe del fuego" disfrutenla

* * *

**_La hija del fuego_**

**_Capitulo 1: Un nuevo inicio_**

Un año había pasado desde el final de la guerra. El mundo estaba en paz. El avatar, y el señor del fuego Zuko, estaban iniciando la planeación de un nuevo proyecto: Ciudad Republica. Una ciudad que comprendería a Todas las colonias, y a todos aquellos refugiados de la guerra.

Toph volvió a casa de sus padres, siendo visitada constantemente por Zuko, la nueva persona que ocupaba su corazón. Suki y Soka planeaban su boda, lo antes posible. Katara, viajaba con el avatar mientras reconstruían los daños de la guerra.

Los meses pasaron y la boda de la guerrera Kioshi se efectuó, justamente en la isla de Kioshi. Todos estuvieron presentes. Fue una boda sencilla, entre risas y recuerdos.

-Katara… ¿dime cuando te casas con Angg?- Toph pregunto con su característico sentido del humor

-Em jejeje-Katara se puso nerviosa

Solo se encontraban ellas en la mesa con el general Irohn y con la princesa Ursa, todos rieron por el nerviosismo de la maestra agua. Al final de la velada solo quedaban ellos y los nuevos esposos. Toph se preguntaba donde se podría encontrar su novio que desde hacía varias horas había desaparecido.

-Ya se tardo Zuko ¿dónde estará?

-Tranquila Angg está con él- Katara la alentó

-Animo amigo solo dile y ya-Dijo Soka a Zuko

-Es fácil para ti como tu ya te casaste-Dijo Zuko un poco molesto

-Ve Zuko, si no se desesperara por qué no estás ahí-Angg lo animo

Zuko fue con Toph, y se dio cuenta de que todos en la mesa lo observaban

-Toph ¿podemos ir a fuera?

-Sabes que lo que me tengas que decir lo puedes decir aquí-Toph estaba un poco molesta por haberla dejado sola

-Está bien…Toph… ¿Te quisieras casar conmigo?- Zuko saco una cajita y le mostro un pequeño anillo con un zafiro en la punta. La tomo de la mano y le enseño el anillo. Toph se puso nerviosa

-S…SI-dijo un poco asustada, pero mas que asustada avergonzada por que todos la veian

Zuko se emociono, y la abrazo, los dos estaba demasiado nerviosos. Por la noche todos se quedaron en la isla. Zuko paseaba con Toph por la costa.

-No pensé que arias eso-Toph dijo avergonzada

-Tenía planeándolo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no supe cual sería el momento indicado

-Ese fue el momento perfecto- Zuko la abrazo y beso.

Zuko se sentía bien estando al lado de Toph, era lo que había buscado por mucho tiempo, realmente estaba enamorado de la bandida ciega. Todo en su mundo estuvo estaba en equilibro, era el señor del fuego, su madre estaba a su lado y la mujer que amaba también estaba a su lado, todo en el estaba perfectamente en equilibro.


	2. Matrimonio

_**NOTA**_** R:** Secuela de "La bandida ciega y el principe del fuego" disfrutenla

**_NOTA R2:_ **Este capitulo es un poco **_lemon_** sin llegar a ser_** lemon** _o no se como se escriba

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Matrimonio_**

Meses después los preparativos para la boda estaban listos. Sus amigos habían llegado desde tierras muy lejanas, al igual que los padres de Toph, esperaban que esta vez sí se casara su única hija.

Zuko estaba nervioso, quería ver en ese instante a Toph, quería abrazarla y besarla. El momento llego. El estaba frente al altar, esperando a su futura esposa, la vio entrar tras unos arcos llenos de flores rojas, y flores de vainilla.

Con pasos cortitos entro. Toph llevaba un vestido color dorado, con detalles en negro, Zuko se sonrojo al verla, quería correr y abrazarla, "al diablo el protocolo" pensaba una y otra vez, pero no podía hacer eso con sus padres ahí presentes.

Al llegar, un sabio del fuego inicio la ceremonia, pasado media hora Toph se empezó a impacientar

-Si este anciano no termina pronto yo haré que termine pronto-Susurro a Zuko

-Jeje tranquila casi termina-Contesto de la misma manera Zuko

-Más vale-Toph se desespero.

Terminada la ceremonia, comenzó una sencilla recepción.

-Wow dos bodas en menos de un año-Suki Comento

-Lo sé-Dijo Katara un poco frustrada, ya que el avatar no le había propuesto matrimonio, estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera habían hablado de eso.

-Tranquila Angg pronto lo hará- Suki la ánimo

Al anochecer, todos se habían marchado, y Zuko tenía preparada una sorpresa para pasar su primera noche juntos. Entraron a una habitación, que estaba cubierta por lámparas. La cama era mucho más grande que una cama matrimonial y estaba cubierta con pétalos de lavanda

-Bienvenida-Zuko dijo con voz elegante

Toph sintió el calor de las lámparas

-¿Qué hiciste principito?-Toph se encontraba muy nerviosa jamás había estado con alguien, ni siquiera con Lu Ten

-Shh es una sorpresa-Dijo susurrándole en los labios.

Toph se sonrojo, tras ella la puerta se cerró. El besaba a su princesa lentamente, sentía sus suaves labios como si los besara por primera vez. Poco a poco la fue conduciendo hacia la cama. Cuando estaban en la orilla de la cama Zuko se sentó dejándola a ella de pie.

Acariciaba su espalda, mientras se acurrucaba su cabeza contra sus pechos. Toph jugeteaba con los mechones de cabello de su esposo, poco a poco Zuko fue apagando una a una las lámparas hasta quedar solamente dos lámparas encendidas. Zuko aventó delicadamente en la cama.

-Lavanda

-Ese es tu aroma mi princesa-Zuko escondió su rostro en el cuello de Toph besándolo delicadamente.

De ahí paso a su mejilla y luego a sus labios

-Zuko…estoy…estoy nerviosa-Zuko puso un dedo en los labios de ella

-Shh tranquila, no ocurrirá nada que tu no quieras-Toph cerró los ojos en forma de aprobación, mientras Zuko la besaba

Zuko busco el listón que amarraba ese delicado vestido de novia, tardo mas en encontrarlo que en lo que lo desamarro. Respiro muy cerca de su pecho semidesnudo aspirando profundamente su aroma, para no olvidarlo.

Toph se cubrió un poco, sintiendo vergüenza, no sabía qué hacer

-No, por favor, no hagas nada-Zuko dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos

Le quito delicadamente el vestido dejándola tan solamente en una bata ligera color dorada, era casi transparente, porque podía ver su cuerpo desnudo como aquella vez que la observo a mitad del bosque.

-Me da mucha vergüenza que me veas así-Toph se cubrió con sus brazos

-¿Por qué? Si eres hermosa- Zuko se quito su traje quedando en calzoncillos-Mira yo también estoy así, nunca había estado frente una mujer así desde que nací-Toph lo toco, el pecho desnudo de Zuko avergonzándose aun mas

-Eres fuerte-Dijo Toph avergonzadísima

Zuko la abrazo, acariciándola delicadamente, recordando su cuerpo e impregnándola en su memoria. Estaba enamorado de ella verdaderamente, no solo iba a tener sexo con ella, si no que le aria el amor.

Estaba sobre de ella, cuidando de no aplastarla, comenzó nuevamente a besarla por el cuello, y descubrió que a ella le gustaba, su princesa disfrutaba verdaderamente. La piel de sus brazos se erizaba con cada beso, luego paso su lengua por su clavícula, algo que también le gusto y gusto mucho ya que bajo el sintió algo durito, los pezones de Toph estaban endureciéndose cada vez más con las caricias que le propiciaba su boca.

Entre ellos se interponían solamente esa bata transparente, quería arrancársela con los dientes, quería morderla, comerla a besos. Quito delicadamente esa prenda estorbosa, observando la hermosura de la mujer que tenia ahí.

Bajo más el rostro, hasta encontrarse con los pechos de su princesa. Paso delicadamente sus manos en ellos, jugando suavemente en ellos. Veía el rostro de Toph que le gustaba más y más. Bajo sus manos acariciando su vientre.

-Pronto…un heredero estará en este lugarcito-Dijo Zuko infantilmente, le dio un beso y toco un poco mas debajo del vientre. Toph encogió su cuerpo sintiéndose bien.-Te gusto

Toph sonrió, Zuko la volvió a besar, ese juego les agradaba. Zuko le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, mientras seguía tocándola

-¿Puedo…estar…dentro de ti…?-Le susurro al oído Zuko Toph asintió

El señor del fuego se despojo de sus últimas ropas, sintiendo una piel cálida bajo la de él, apago las últimas lámparas

-Tu aroma a lavanda me vuelve loco-Le susurro nuevamente, Toph se estaba volviendo loca con el cuerpo de Zuko, amaba también su aroma, lo amaba también.

Zuko se preparo, entro despacio, Toph hizo una mueca de dolor

-¿Duele mucho?-Toph negó un poco-Prometo que terminara gustándote

Aquel ritual de amor avanzo mas, ninguno de los dos estaba avergonzado ya , ni se arrepentía de lo que estaban haciendo. Toph se aferro a él mas y mas, Zuko le gustaba mas ya que esos sonidos de placer eran dirigidos a su oído.

-Zuko… siento…que no…. podre mas…- Toph jamás había experimentado algo así, sentía un placer extraño

-Lo…Lo sé…mi princesa…falta poco-Zuko estaba agitado, el tampoco podría mas.

Era la primera vez de ambos era una noche especial, era su primera noche. No falto mucho para que ambos llegaran a un momento culminante. Sin poderlo evitar Toph soltó un grito de placer y Zuko derramo algo dentro de ella. El termino en los brazos de su princesa

-¿Te lastime mucho?-Zuko levanto la cabeza para verla

El rostro de Toph estaba rojo y respiraba agitada. Ella negó a la pregunta de su esposo. La princesa se quedo dormida por el cansancio, Zuko la abrazo, observo a aquella bandida que había robado su corazón, que ahora dormida entre sus brazos.


	3. Nacimiento

_**NOTA**_** R:** Secuela de "La bandida ciega y el principe del fuego" disfrutenla

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Nacimiento_**

Ciudad república avanzaba con gran rapidez, ya había pasado año y medio desde la boda del señor del fuego y para entonces no había heredero en puerta. Soka tenía un pequeño varón descendiente de la tribu agua, Katara se había casado medio año atrás y el avatar ya esperaba descendiente, inclusive Mai que se había casado con un general joven del reino tierra y esperaban un hijo, y hasta la que pensaron que no se casaría pronto también, Ty Lee tenía una hermosa hija.

Zuko y Toph se mudaron temporalmente a Ciudad Republica para ayudar al avatar a organizar las leyes de la nueva ciudad.

-El viaje fue turbulento

-Casi no, pero te mareas con tanta facilidad en barco-Zuko rio

-No es gracioso al no poder ver me mareo con gran facilidad-Zuko la abrazo

Llegaron a la casa del avatar donde fueron bien recibidos

-Toph te vez mas radiante hoy-Katara la elogio

-Diría lo mismo pero tú sabes-Todos rieron

Pronto Soka y Suki llegaron. Los tres varones fueron a arreglar asuntos legales de la nueva ciudad. Katara les mostraba la casa, diseñada como un templo aire

-En verdad estoy celosa-Toph dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Suki

-Por que todo este tiempo no le he podido dar un heredero a Zuko, el está encantado con Hako y ya le tiene preparado un regalo a Bumi, también con el hijo de Mai, cosa que no me agrada del todo, recuerdan-Ambas asintieron con la cabeza-No sé qué puedo hacer

-Toph no te preocupes mira si no puedes tener hijos de aquí en unos meses yo te puedo ayudar

-¿Cómo?

-Liberaremos tus chacras con agua control-Dijo Katara

El día transcurrió sin problema alguno. Durante la cena Toph no quiso comer le dolía demasiado la cabeza

-Traje un poco de fruta para que estés mejor-Zuko entro a su alcoba

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre

-Angg dijo que si querías comida especial solo les dijeras y se preparara de inmediato

-No gracias pero no tengo apetito

-Qué raro si tú eres muy glotona-Zuko dijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la cama. Después de las risas Zuko la abrazaba por la espalda y le acariciaba el cabello

-Zuko…

-Dígame princesa

-Si…yo no te puedo dar un…heredero… ¿Seguirías amándome?- Toph estaba nerviosa

-Que pregunta más tonta…-Toph se decepcionó- Yo te ame antes que mi esposa y te amare siempre, aunque no tengamos hijos-Beso la frente de Toph y la abrazo mas fuerte-Pero podemos hacer el intento-Zuko dijo con voz picara-¿Estas de ánimo?-Toph comenzó a besarlo.

Por la mañana Zuko se preparo para salir a sus asuntos y Toph tenía demasiado sueño, despertó casi al medio día

-Que bonitas horas son de aparecer en público-Suki dijo riendo

-Que, casi no dormí anoche-respondió Toph con una risita picara

-¿¡Buscando un heredero!?- Katara secundo, las tres rieron

Fueron a comer y Toph comió más de lo normal

-Vaya si que buscar un heredero causa hambre-Suki dijo sarcásticamente

-Tonta no cene anoche y tengo demasiada hambre-Toph comento

Durante el día Toph buesgueo cada que podía y ceno perfectamente, a todos eso se les hizo raro, excepto a Zuko que para ella ya era normal. A los pocos días Toph cayó en cama por malestares estomacales

-Fue por lo que comes entre comidas-Zuko la regaño

-En lugar de regañarme deberías cuidarme

-Lo arias amo…

-Pero tienes asuntos que atender-Dijo con voz fingida Toph

-Perdóname

-Desde que llegamos aquí te he visto poco

-Paso la noche contigo

-A veces por que hay días que me encuentras dormida

-¿Sabes qué? Mañana me tomare el día libre y saldremos ¿te parece?

-¿Por qué hasta mañana? Mejor cuídame hoy

-No puedo no cancele con Angg y Soka-Toph se molesto por eso y se cobijo hasta la cabeza-Amor por favor

-Anda ve a trabajar

Toph estaba triste por eso, Zuko la beso en la frente y se fue. Les platico eso a sus amigos y ellos dijeron que se fuera temprano para estar con ella. Zuko se fue temprano, y fue a buscarle un regalo bonito para que dejara de estar molesta por el

-Toph,¿ te encuentras mejor?-Katara le pregunto

-Eso creo… ¿podrías ver que tengo?

Katara hizo su agua control para poder descubrir el origen de su dolor, hizo un descubrimiento que le cambio el semblante a Katara.

-Comes mucho ¿no lo crees?-Katara le dijo un poco nerviosa

-Un poco, pero más últimamente

-Oh y ¿Te enfermas seguido?

-Sí, pero es porque he comido muchas cosas últimamente

-Toph, tus malestares no son caudados por la comida

-¿Es algún paracito?

Zuko llego a casa con algunos regalos para su amada. Suki lo recibió

-Vaya te enteraste rápido-Suki le dijo

-De que hablas Suki… ¿Toph está bien?

-Sera mejor que vayas a verla, está en la sala

Zuko fue a ver a Toph pensando que se encontraría muy enferma

-Toph ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sentiste más mal?

-Zuko…Katara me informo porque estoy enferma

-Te dije que era por comer demasiado

-No tonto…-Zuko se impaciento

-Di algo-Zuko se enojo

-Tendremos un bebe-Zuko no lo podía creer.

La cargo y la beso el señor del fuego estaba feliz por la noticia, tenía que informarla de inmediato, y mando un halcón a su madre y su tío para informarles la buena noticia. Toph tenía tres meses de embarazo pero no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Los meses siguientes fueron de gran felicidad para los señores del fuego, Zuko pasaba todo el tiempo cuidando de su amada esposa. También pasaba el tiempo creando una gran ciudad para restaurar la paz que su padre había causado.

Al finalizar ese proyecto regresaron a la nación del fuego, pronto Toph daría a luz un fuerte varón para ser el heredero de la nación del fuego. El día del nacimiento Zuko se encontraba sumamente nervioso

-Sobrino deja de hacer eso romperás el piso de madera-Irohn estaba al lado del tomando té

-Como quieres que me calme si mi hijo esta apunto de…-se escucho un llanto Zuko abrazo a su tío haciendo que derramara el té. Entro a la habitación y varias mujeres lo recibieron

-Es una niña Señor-Dijo una de las mujeres, a Zuko no le importo eso, solo le importaba que su hijo o hija estuviera bien

-¿Cómo es? ¿Es hermoso?-Toph la cargaba

-Es una niña y si es hermosa igual que tu amor-Zuko le dijo sentándose a su lado

Zuko la beso, Toph parecía muy cansada

-Descansa mi amor yo cuidare de esta preciosura mientras tu descansas-Zuko tomo a la bebe mientras veía como su esposa se quedaba dormida

Las demás mujeres se fueron, el se quedo arrullando a su pequeña bebe, pensando en cual nombre seria el indicado para aquella pequeña personita.


	4. Venganza

**_NOTA R:_ **se que tarde pero ya volvimos a las andadas gracias por leer y un saludo a CAKE324

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: venganza_**

A los pocos días del nacimiento de la princesa se efectuó una festividad para presentar a la hija de los señores del fuego en sociedad. La bebe era hermosa, una piel tan blanca como la de sus padres, pero era tan pequeña que casi no abría los ojos, tenía el cabellito tan oscuro como el de sus dos padres.

Sus amigos habían llegado, la princesa Ursa estaba tan emocionada por ser abuela que no había soltado en todo el día a su pequeña nieta, y no dejo que nadie más la cargara. A los señores del fuego se les veía más feliz de lo que se les veía hacia unos meses. Irohn quería a la pequeña como si fuera su propia nieta

-Y como se llama el pequeño bodoque-Suki le dijo mientras jugaba con las manitas de la bebe que traía cargada Ursa

-Teníamos muchos nombres en mente- Dijo Toph

-Pero optamos por ponerle Toboe

-Qué lindo nombre- Dijo Katara

-Tú te equivocaste tanto en mi embarazo y en el tuyo, jeje ambas fueron niñas-Toph rio

-Sí, pero Kya es linda-Katara apretujo a su bebe

En la noche la pequeña princesa Toboe estaba dormida, su abuela la arrullaba mientras sus padres despedían al último invitado. Estaban felices por tener una familia. Zuko esta tan feliz, su madre jamás lo había visto de ese modo, inclusive todos decían que se veía más feliz que en el día de su propia boda.

Toboe dormía cerca de la cama de sus padre, eran, días calurosos asi que la ventana estaba abierta, Zuko abrasaba a Toph mientras dormía. Alguien rondaba los techos del palacio, sin que lo vieran, un hombre, vestido totalmente de negro.

Entro al interior del palacio sin ser detectado, ubico directamente la habitación de los señores del fuego. Zuko se despertó al sentir la presencia de alguien en su habitación

-¿¡Quien eres y que haces aquí?!-Zuko se preparo para el ataque, Toph corrió hacia su bebe

Ese hombre comenzó a atacarlo con un tai chi, era extraño que alguien combatiera asi, entonces el señor del fuego comenzó a atacarlo con su fuego control. Aquel hombre no menciono nada tan solo se limito a atacarlo, entonces un segundo hombre entro por la ventana sorprendiendo a Toph y sacándola de balance ya que no sintió sus vibraciones.

Ella protegió a su hija, Toboe empezó a llorar muy fuerte, los hombres siguieron atacando, usando la debilidad de Toph, ataques aéreos. Zuko se percato de ello, y supuso que los habían vigilado desde hacía mucho para conocer esa debilidad de su esposa.

Las protegió a las dos, pronto los guardias entraron para ayudar al señor del fuego. Con los guardias ahí presentes fue más fácil derrotar a sus oponentes.

-Envíen mas protección a esta habitación, mi hija corre peligro

-De inmediato señor-Obedecieron las ordenes de un molesto señor

-¿Quiénes eran y porque nos querían?-Toph estaba asustada e intentaba calmar a su pequeña

-Eran Dai Lee, mi hermana debió enviarlos

-¿Por qué?

-Por venganza

-Y ¿qué haremos ahora?-Toph estaba realmente asustada por lo que ocurrió esa noche

-Debes dormir, Yo vigilare hasta el amanecer –Zuko la abrazo y le beso la frente

-Zuko ¿Pero tus cosas que tienes que hacer?

-Al diablo eso, es más importante las dos mujeres que amo-Zuko no la soltó en ningún momento

Toph volvió a dormir junto a su hija, Zuko se sentó cerca de la ventana para vigilar todo. Por la mañana Toph seguía siendo vigilada por los guardias del castillo. Zuko fue a la prisión en busca de su hermana. Ursa estaba asustada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior

-¿Qué se supone que quieres?-Zuko dijo demasiado molesto

-Zuzu, que bueno que me visitas después de tres años de estar aquí encerrada

-¿Dime que es lo que quieres?-Zuko golpeo la celda

-Zuzu, tranquilo, yo solo quiero conocer a mi sobrinita, ¿es mucho pedir eso?

-Créeme, ella nunca jamás te conocerá-Zuko se fue demasiado molesto

Las dos princesas eran vigiladas día y noche por los guardias. Irohn disminuyo la carga de Zuko al ayudarle con el reino para que así pasara más tiempo cuidando a la pequeña heredera. Varios días después del ataque Zuko despertó por la noche al escuchar un ruido y vio que su pequeña no se encontraba en su cunita.

Se fijo por la ventana y vio a un hombre huir por los techos, lo persiguió pero inmediatamente mas hombres lo emboscaron, peleo arduamente pero lamentablemente aquel hombre desapareció de su vista. Zuko enfureció demasiado que casi mata a sus agresores, pero sus propios guardias lo tranquilizaron, esa noche dio dos órdenes:

1.- Perseguir en todo reino a los Dai Lee

2.- que llamaran a su tío y a su madre.

En esos momentos no quería despertar a Toph. Hablo con su tio y este fue inmediatamente a la prisión en busca de las pruebas necesarias. Zuko lloraba con su madre, prohibió a todo guardia decirle a Toph, quería arreglar eso personalmente. Ursa consolaba a Zuko en su desesperación, juntos en una salita que estaba en el piso de las habitaciones

Toph despertó y no sintió la presencia de nadie en ese lugar, se asusto por que en la cunita de Toboe no había nada, salió corriendo en busca de alguien, y sintió las presencias perturbadas de su suegra y de Zuko y más en la de su esposo

-¡ZUKO! ¡ ¿DÓNDE ESTA TOBOE?!-ella lo escucho llorar-¡DONDE ESTA TOBOE-Toph volvió a gritar, al sentir la perturbada presencia del señor demonio del fuego ato cabos-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO HICISTE NADA-Grito furiosa destruyendo el piso de madera

-¡AL MENOS YO NO ESTABA DORMIDA-Le grito Zuko molesto consigo mismo

-¡ME HUBIERAS DESPERTADO PARA SALVAR A MI HIJA!

-¡PARA QUE SI NO PUEDES VER, HUBIERAS SIDO UNA INUTIL EN EL TEJADO

A Toph le dolió lo que había dicho de su ceguera, Ursa se sorprendió y se molesto al mismo tiempo, y después de lo que dijo Zuko reacciono de su terrible error

-Perdóname mi amor no…

-SE ACABO, VETE AL DEMONIO Y EN MI VIDA ME VUELVAS A VER Y EL DIAQUE ENCUENTRE A MI HIJA OLVIDATE DE ELLA-destruyo la pared y se fue.

Se encerró en la habitación, Zuko fue tras ella pero no abría la puerta, decidió tirarla pero su madre lo detuvo

-Yo hablare con ella…Toph abre la puerta pequeña

-Pero no quiero que Zuko entre

-No lo hará-Zuko se quedo afuera.

Ursa entro destrozada a Toph aferrada a la almohadita de la pequeña

-Toph…-Alcanzo a decir antes que Toph se echara a llorar en sus brazos

-Mi familia se destruyo

-No pequeña, no es cierto, tu aun tienes familia, encontraran a tu pequeña

-¿Y Zuko?, el esta arto por mi ceguera y por qué no puedo ayudarlo

-Claro que no, el te ama como siempre lo ha hecho, el dijo esas cosas porque está enojado con el mismo

Toph lloro toda la noche como nunca lo había hecho, hasta terminar dormida, Zuko entro cuando ella se había dormido

-La lastimaste demasiado

-Lo sé madre, no pude evitar decirlo…fue una tontería…no… una estupides de mi parte, quiero que me perdone

-Lo hará hijo, lo hará-Zuko estaba igual de devastado que su joven esposa

Odiaba el momento que vio correr a aquel hombre que llevaba consigo a su pequeña bebe


	5. Resignacion

_**Nota r:** _Despues de un rato de no actualizar esto lo vengo a actualizar espero que les agrade

* * *

_**Capitulo 5 resignación**_

Irohn traía malas noticias, azula no había querido hablar aunque haya sido obligada, el padre de Zuko también fue interrogado pero no respondió nada. Zuko los quería torturar con sus propias manos hasta que confesaran donde habían escondido a su hija. Pero no encontraron a la pequeña princesa.

Toph entro en una gran depresión, no comía y se la pasaba encerrada en su alcoba, desde el día que secuestraron a su pequeña no había hablado con Zuko, el por las noches intentaba acercársele, pero ella se reusaba a estar al lado de el.

-Amor se que no es fácil para los dos la perdida de nuestra bebe, pero si estamos separados nos dolerá aun mucho mas-Toph le daba la espalda en la cama y el la atrajo hacia su cuerpo

-No…no puedo hacer el amor contigo…Toboe no tiene ni un mes

-Lo se ya me explicaron eso y no quiero hacerte el amor en este momento quiero estar a tu lado, eso quiero en este momento-La apretaba con fuerza-Encontraremos a Toboe-Zuko la alentó-Perdóname por lo que te dije, estaba demasiado molesto conmigo por no poderlo detener, que no pensé en mis palabras-Toph se había quedaba profundamente dormida

Habían sido días tan difíciles; Zuko no gobernaba con claridad y Toph seguía hundida en esa depresión. El avatar y sus amigos los visitaron pero no llevaron a sus hijos para no causar más depresión a la joven pareja.

Pero no lograron sacar de ese trance a ninguno de los dos. Los meses comenzaron a transcurrir y pistas falsas llegaban con más frecuencia intentando obtener algo del señor del fuego pero al darse cuenta este quería desistir.

Al año tenían a todos los Dai Lee en prisión y ninguno hablo de donde estaba escondida la princesa. Toph salía más de su alcoba, pero ya casi no hacía el amor con Zuko debido a su gran depresión. Mai quería ayudar debido a la amistad que alguna vez tubo con Zuko y su esposo Dao, ofreció sus servicios para buscarla en el gran reino tierra, Angg tenía a toda la policía buscando por toda ciudad republica y Soka controlaba los polos, pronto todo mundo buscaba a la princesa de la nación del fuego.

Pero todo ese esfuerzo fue en vano. A los dos años Toph se dio cuenta de que jamás volvería a ver a su hija. Zuko un día de verano se acerco a su esposa después de que había terminado su entrenamiento diario, la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro al oído

-¿Qué te parece ir a unas mini vacaciones al lugar donde nos conocimos?-Zuko en un intento desesperado de sacar a Toph de ese trance que había pasado durante años le propuso ir a la isla Ember como en su luna de miel

-Pero ¿La nación?-Ella hasta cierto punto no quería ir, pero tras ciertos convencimientos cariñoso de parte de su esposo accedió.

En la mañana siguiente habían desembarcado en aquella isla, Zuko quería que ella lo pasara bien y así lo hizo: en la mañana de compras, por la tarde un paseo romántico en la playa para terminar con una velada bajo la luz de las velas. Cuando se disponían a dormir Toph encontró en la cama desnudo a su esposo.

-Te enfermaras-Dijo cuando se acostó al lado del descubriendo su piel fría y desnuda de su esposo

-No importa-Dijo abrazándola-Hace mucho que tu y yo…-Zuko la sedujo

Pero algo dentro de Toph la inhibía un poco, otra parte de ella le insistía que debía estar con su esposo, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos. Aquel viejo ritual de amor comenzó, Zuko disfrutaba pero tan solo una pequeña parte de Toph lo hacia su mente estaba en otra parte

-Zuko- Se atrevió a decir

-¿Dime mi amor?-La voz de Zuko denotaba cierta sensualidad

-Por favor, no termines dentro de mí-Zuko imagino la razón de esa extraña petición, pero acepto

-No lo haré-Zuko sonrió y la beso

Al final Zuko quedo tan exhausto como si hubiera sido la primera vez, un tanto insatisfecho, pero tenía lo que podía. Toph en cierta manera se sentía insegura de si, insatisfecha también y un poco cansada.

Las mini vacaciones terminaron pronto sin expresar esos sentimientos de cama. Toph no quería otro hijo o hijo principalmente quería a su hija perdida. La última noche después de hacer el amor Toph le pregunto

-¿Quisiera saber…-Zuko la miro intrigado-¿Cuál sería el color de ojos de Toboe, dorados como la familia real o verdes grisáceos como la familia Bei Fon? ¿Tu viste sus ojos alguna vez?-Zuko no respondió, siendo una niña tan pequeña casi no abría los ojos, estaba dormida casi todo el tiempo-¿Sera una poderosa maestra tierra? O ¿Una imponente maestra fuego?-Zuko siguió sin responder, al ser tan pequeña no habían descubierto su verdadero poder- ¿Tu no serás de esos padres que obliguen a su hija a tener un matrimonio por conveniencia?

-No, no lo haré- Zuko al final respondió una pregunta- ella es libre de amar a quien se le plazca, como tú y yo-Zuko la abrazo fuertemente y lloro en silencio

Haciéndose a la idea que su hija tal vez no volvería a casa.


	6. Chizuru

_**Capitulo 6 Chizuru**_

Al cumplir tres años de ese fatídico accidente, los amigos de la pareja real, los acompañaron a una ceremonia luptuosa. Todos asistieron con sus pequeños hijos, por la tarde las mujeres tomaban te afuera en el patio mientras cuidaban a sus hijos, todos los pequeños correteaban: Kya era una maestra agua como su madre, y Hako como su tía, Kisha, la pequeña hija de Ty Lee era una gran acróbata para la edad de 4 años y medio, mientras que Ban el hijo de Mai era todo un maestro tierra como su padre.

Pero en el grupo de niños había una pequeña niña que todas estaban intrigadas de donde venían

-Mai ¿Te volviste a embarazar?-Suki pregunto ya que esa pequeña venia con Mai

-No, ella no es mi hija, ella es Chizuru, la nieta de la sirvienta que viene conmigo –Aquella tenia la piel tan blanca como un descendiente de la nación del fuego, también cabellito negro alborotado y lo más extraño su ojo derecho llevaba una especie de parche

-¿Pero por que viene contigo Mai?-Ty Lee pregunto

-Ella es huérfana y su abuela la cuida, así que no la podía dejar sola mientras ella venia un par de días-Mai contesto

-Mai, ¿por qué ella tiene cubierto su ojo?-Katara pregunto

-Pues verán esto es demasiado extraño… Pamu la madre de Chizuru era también mi empleada desde hacía varios años atrás y hace unos tres años Pamu quedo embarazada, después de eso no volvió a trabajar en casa, su madre Hate me dijo que Pamu había tenido una hermosa niña. Hace unos meses atrás Hate no se presento a trabajar, y fui a buscarla a su casa para ver que ocurría y encontré la casa quemada, los vecinos dijeron que había sido un accidente y Hate no fue el resto de la semana. Por la mañana, después de varios días, llego con ella y estaba así, Hate dijo que la casa de Pamu había sufrido un accidente y que Chizuru había sobrevivido pero había perdido su ojo derecho

-¿Pero por que causa perdió su ojo?-Todas estaban intrigadas por aquella niña extraña, hasta Toph sentía una extraña atracción hacia esa niña

-Su abuela dice que le cayó un madero caliente-Mai comento

Mientras jugaban Hate, llego y casi la arrastro para que dejara de jugar con esos niños de la nobleza

-Basta, Hate dejala jugar es una niña y a nosotras no nos importa que juege con nuestros Hijos-Mai la reprimió

-Pero mi señora ¿Vuestros hijos?

-Están llenos de lodo y pasto como todos y al ser esta mi casa yo digo que Chizuru tiene el derecho de jugar como todos los niños-Toph ordeno Hate no tuvo más que obedecer

-Está bien mi señora-Dijo solamente y se retiro

-Ban lleva a Chizuru y a tus amigos a jugar a otra parte-Mai le ordeno a su hijo

-Si mama, ven Chizuru vámonos todos-Ban les dijo a sus amigos

-Y ¿Siempre es así la vieja?-Dijo Toph algo molesta

-Sí, dice que nuestros hijos son superiores a la pequeña-Mai comento

-Lo bueno es que los niños la aceptan-Katara termino

Por la noche todos dormían tan solo se escuchaban los llantos de alguien Ban se despertó y salió del cuarto de huéspedes donde estaban, siguió el sonido y era en la cabaña de servidumbre donde se quedaba Chizuru y su abuela.

Hate le pegaba en su parte posterior con un látigo regañándola por jugar con esos niños y por a ver sido avergonzada frente a las amigas de su ama. Ban escondido veía como maltrataban a la pequeña, y lo primero que hizo fue correr con sus padres.

Los despertó pero ellos no le creyeron lo que decía, pensaban que había soñado aquellas cosas, y lo mandaron a dormir. Ban estaba demasiado enojado porque no pudo hacer nada por su amiguita.

A los días siguientes Chizuru no volvió a jugar con los niños. Pero Ban se dio cuenta de que al volver a casa la pequeña tenía grandes marcas en los brazos y piernas que trataba de esconder, y desde ese día Chizuru volvió a jugar con ellos.


	7. Tortura

_**Nota r:**_un capitulo corto para darle pie a lo que sige

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: tortura**_

Los años pasaron, y Mai se dio cuenta de que lo que Ban le dijo sobre la pequeña Chizuru era verdad, pero también se dio cuenta de que entre mas le decía a Hate que no lo hiciera más lo hacía.

En palacio la vida de esposos de los señores del fuego se había deteriorado a tal grado que casi parecían unos completos extraños en una misma casa. Ursa veía eso, y un día fue a la prisión a buscar a su esposo.

-Bienvenida querida, ¿a qué se debe tu visita después de años?-Le dijo Osai sarcásticamente

-Sabes a lo que vengo, dime que paso esa noche-Ursa dijo serena

-Querida, no te veo por largo tiempo y quieres que te diga algo que paso una noche que me encontraba aquí encerrado-Ozai no dejo su tono de voz

-SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO, ESTAS HACIENDO SUFRIR A TU HIJO POR UNA ESTUPIDA VENGANZA-le grito Ursa

-Y ESE BASTARDO ME ESTA HACIENDO SUFRIR, YO ESTOY AQUÍ ENCERRADO MIENTRAS EL JUEGA A SER EL REYSITO-le grito también Ozai

-DEJA DE LADO A TU HIJO, LA VIDA DE UN DESENDIENTE TUYO TAL VEZ ESTE EN PELIGRO, TU PROPIA NIETA ESTA PERDIDA ¿QUE NISIQUIERA DE ELLA TIENES COMPACION?-Ursa en realidad estaba demasiado molesta

-Ella no es mi nieta, ni siquiera es una sangre pura de la nación del fuego-dijo sin siquiera mirarla Ozai

Ursa se molesto y se fue. Al llegar a palacio no le dijo nada a Zuko ni a Toph. Ese año se cumplían 8 desde que la princesa Toboe había desaparecido, Zuko sentía que su vida ya no era la misma, no se explicaba cómo pudo detener una guerra, pero no podía encontrar a su hija perdida y había perdido a su amada esposa.

Ese año, también, Mai no asistió debido a que Hate no quería llevar a Chizuru, y en cierta manera desde que descubrió que Hate maltrataba, sentía que debía cuidar a esa pobre niña, no dejándola sola por mucho tiempo, Mai la había tenido bajo su protección desde esa ocasión.

-Me voy-Dijo Toph una noche mientras empacaba pocas cosas

-¡¿Qué?! DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO-Zuko le grito quitándole las cosas de las manos

-Quiero el divorcio

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no soy feliz aquí, ya no me siento cómoda a tu lado

-Amor, no hagas esto-Le dijo Zuko abrazándola muy fuerte

-Entre tú y yo ya no existe algo

-Si de ti no existe, no me importa porque yo te amo, te amo como el primer dia..

-Dices eso, siempre dices eso, pero llevas años sin mostrármelo

-Mi amor, ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Desde que tuvimos esas vacaciones en Ember no has parado de trabajar, no has parado de hacer nada, te veo en la noche solamente, ya no eres alguien que pertenece a mi vida

-Sabes por qué no estoy nunca aquí, es por buscar a nuestra hija

-Quieres encontrar a tu hija pero estas perdiendo a tu mujer

Toph intento salir del cuarto, pero Zuko la detuvo, en realidad la amaba pero esa búsqueda lo había alejado de ella más de lo que esperaba. Odiaba día a día su ineptitud de lo que hizo aquella vez que dejo ir a aquel hombre, pero no dejaría ir a su esposa, no esa noche, no así.

Toph se quedo una noche más.

-proteges mucho a esa niña desde que tenía tres año ¿no crees?- le dijo Dao una noche a Mai mientras veía hacia el jardín

-Lo sé, siento que debo hacerlo, Hate maltrata mucho a esa niña y no podemos quitársela, cada vez que la reprochamos por sus acciones siempre la lastima mas-Dijo Mai mordiéndose una uña-Además su carita…me recuerda a alguien

-¿A alguien? ¿Sera a su madre?

-No Pamu no era tan bonita como ella, Chizuru es diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo-Dao la abrazo

-Intentaremos darle una vida mejor a esa niña, además se lleva muy bien con Ban-Dao sonrió

Esa idea no salía de la cabeza y le duro demasiado tiempo.


	8. Verdades a medias

_**Nota r:**_Despues deu na larga temporada vuelve esta historia

* * *

_**Capitulo 8:**_ _**verdades a medias**_

-Cierra los ojos

-Joven Ban, nos van a ver y mi abuela me regañara

-Claro que no

Habían pasado muchísimos años, desde que Chizuru era maltratada por su abuela a causa de que le hablara a los hijos de los amos, e incluso a los propios amos, pero Chizuru y Ban habían comenzado en secreto una amistad que logro sobrevivir por muchísimos años sin ser descubierto

-¿Ya los cerraste?

-Si joven Ban

-No me digas joven- Ban le llevaba un pequeño regalo que le había mandado Kisha desde su casa

Kya, Hako, y Kisha también tenían una amistad secreta con la pequeña Chizuru, si su abuela lo descubría la golpearía tan brutalmente.

-Ábrelos-Ban tenía frente a ella un par de listones –Kisha lo manando por tu próximo cumpleaños

-Son hermosos gracias joven Ban-Dijo Chizuru abrazándolo, luego se dio cuenta de su error y lo dejo

-No me agradezcas a mí, Kisha lo mando-Dijo Ban un poco avergonzado, no dejaba de verla de lo emocionada que estaba, hasta que ella lo volteo a ver-Emm pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué...que quieres que te regale?

-No importa que me regales, simplemente quiero pasar con alguien mi cumpleaños-Chizuru le sonrió Ban se sonrojó.

Ella era unos años menor que Ban, pero a él no le importaba, era con la única persona que podía hablar estando ahí.

-Chizuru-Le gritaron desde la casa

-Tengo que irme

-Te acompaño-Ban dijo tomándola de la mano

-No abra problemas-Dijo ella soltándose

Ban se metió a la casa sintiendo que jamás podría tener una amistad verdadera con Chizuru

-Ban comienza a empacar tendremos que ir a casa de tu tío Zuko-Dao le dijo cuando se lo encontró por los pasillos

-¿Chizuru y Hate irán?-Ban pregunto ansioso

-No lo sé, tu madre no me ha dicho nada-Dao le contesto

Pronto llegaría la fecha del cumpleaños 16 de la princesa Toboe y sus padres quisieron hacerle una fiesta un poco más grande en su honor. Todos sus amigos asistirían, pero la principal festejada otro año estaría ausente. Toph no dejo a Zuko, continuo viviendo con él y Zuko comenzó a reconquistarla pero en su corazón había un gran vacío de perdida.

-Pequeña todos confirmaron la asistencia, incluso tus padres que no venían en años, asistirán-Ursa le comento a Toph, unos pocos días antes de la velada

-Vaya si que será algo más grande-Dijo un poco triste- ¿Ursa no le duele que Azula este encerrada?

-Con cada fibra de mi ser, a pesar de que es como es no dejar de ser mi hija-Ursa también comento triste

-La entiendo-Dijo Toph desanimada-Me gustaría cancelar todo y no Salir ese día

-Hagámoslo, cancelemos todo mi amor-Zuko entro a la habitación

-Pero tus amigos

-No importa, ya nada importa

Ursa los dejo solos. Toph se acostó en la cama y Zuko a un lado de ella, Toph comenzó a llorar el simplemente la abrazo

-COMO PUDO LA INFELIZ DE TU HERMANA ROBARME A MI BEBE, DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTA –Dijo entre sollozos, entonces sintió algo caer a su frente Zuko también lloraba

A los pocos días todos llegaron para pasar un momento agradable entre toda esa amargura

-Hate no necesitaré tu servicio esta noche-Mai le dijo a su sirvienta

-Está bien mi señora Chizuru y yo iremos a comprar cosas al centro de la ciudad-Hate dijo Ban le dio una notita a Chizuru que decía que cuando regresaran y su abuela se durmieran se verían en el estanque, junto con todos los amigos.

En la velada había cierto ambiente de ánimo, pero los señores del fuego fingieron estar bien. Zuko imagino el cumpleaños número 16 de Toboe algo mágico, ella feliz y contenta pensando en donde estudiar o a que dedicarse en la vida, si se quería casar o no, y su fiesta la más grande de la nación. El se tenía que conformar viendo crecer a los hijos de sus amigos

-Mai, este año no te acompaño la bruja de tu sirvienta- Katara lo dijo en son de burla

-Si me acompaño pero se fue a comprar algo para ella y Chizuru-Dijo Mai pensando en si no le aria daño a la pequeña

Toph estaba intrigada por aquella niña que ahora se convertía en una adorable jovencita, y ni ella sabía por qué su presencia le agradaba.

Esa noche, cuando Hate fue a dormir, Chizuru se escapo para ir con sus amigos

-Chizuru te extrañe-Kisha la abrazo

Yo también la extrañe señorita Kisha

-Deja de ser tan formal

-Lo siento la costumbre

-Wow has crecido mucho pequeña Chizu-Le dijo Hako

-Gracias joven Hako

-No me gustan las formalidades-Hako la regaño

-Te llego el libro que te envié

-Claro señorita Kya es hermoso

-Vuelves a decir joven o señorita y te jalo esos bonitos cachetes que tienes-Kisha la regaño todos rieron

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños así que para festejarlo robamos un poco de pastel de la fiesta de la princesa y te lo damos a ti-Dijo Ban un poco apenado dándole el pastel

Apartar de ese momento fueron charlas infantiles y risas casi hasta el amanece. Ban llevo a Chizuru con su abuela

-Me divertí esta noche, no había pasado una igual en años gracias Ban-Chizuru le agradeció, le dio un beso en la mejilla y este se ruborizo –Me tengo que ir si no la abuela se molestara

Ella se alejo un poco pero Ban le tomo la mano sin dejarla ir

-Chizu…yo…-Ella lo vio con su ojo ámbar-No, te digo mañana-Ban le dijo ella tan solo le sonrió y se marcho.

Ban llego a su cuarto y fue recibido por un almohadazo por parte de Hako

-Otra vez otro año que no le dijiste

-¿Tu le dirías?

-Si le diría, le hubiera dicho desde que tenía 5 años

-En ese tiempo ni siquiera sabía que me atraía

-jejeje eres demasiado despintado

-El único problema es su abuela

-¿Y qué aras?

-No lo sé, esta noche dormir si me dejas

-No porque no le dijiste

-Eres malo Hako

-Como un pez elefante koi-Dijo riendo

Los días pasaron y todos regresaron a sus casas, y una noche Mai escucho discutir a Hate con alguien en su casa de servicio, cerca de la mansión principal, pero no le dio importancia.

En la noche Ban despertó a sus padres

-Mama, Papa la casas de Hate se incendia-Ambos se asustaron y fueron a ver, Los demás empleados ya estaban ayudando

-¿Y HATE Y CHIZURU DONDE ESTAN?-gritaba Mai

-Ambas están atrapada señora-Le dijo uno de los jardineros

Dao empezó a aventar arena hacia la pequeña cabaña con su poder, cuando se dieron cuenta Ban se había metido a la cabaña en busca de Chizuru y su abuela, aventando arena con su poder a cada lugar

-Abuela, abuelita-Ban escuchaba los sollozos de Chizuru

-CHIZURU ¿Dónde ESTAS? –Gritaba Ban desesperado

-AQUÍ BAN AL FONDO-Grito Chizuru

Ban fue a buscarla encontrándola en el suelo con su abuela. Ban cargo a la señora y Chizuru corria detrás de él, cuando salieron Dao había apagado el incendio por completo

-PRONTO QUE ALGUIEN LLAME AL DOCTOR DEL PUEBLO-Mai grito, mientras intentaba ver que tan dañada estaba Hate, y se dio cuenta de que casi todo su lado derecho estaba quemado-LLEVENLA A LA CASA PRONTO- Volvió a gritar

Y los guardias la llevaron dentro de la casa

-¿Chizuru te encuentras bien, Estas herida?

-Si señora estoy bien-Dijo la jovencita

-Ban llévala a la casa-Dijo Dao.

Los padres del chico fueron a ver a Hate. En la oscuridad parecía estar bien pero la realidad era otra, Hate estaba totalmente quemada

-HATE ¿Qué PASO?-Le grito Mai para saber que aun estuviera viva

-No se la llevarán- Decía en un estado inconsciente

-Delira-Comento Dao

-Hate ¿Qué paso?-Volvió a decir Mai

-Ella es mía, y nadie la tocara, ni siquiera el señor del fuego Osai-Hate dijo en un estado casi inconsciente, en ese momento llego el doctor

-Dao tu quédate, yo iré a investigar a Chizuru-Dijo Mai

Cuando entro al cuarto de Ban el le limpiaba el hollín, la jovencita asustada se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mai y se levanto haciendo una reverencia

-Por favor no hagas eso en este momento-Ban dijo

-¿Qué ocurrió como comenzó el incendio?

-No lo sé señora

-¿Vino alguien extraño?

-Cuando llegue de la cocina, salía un hombre de hablar con mi abuela y se veía molesto y mi abuela también, no dijo quién era o algo parecido, y hace poco de repente la casa comenzó a arder-Chizuru se veía asustada

-¿Cómo era el hombre?

-Alto con bigote y una larga tensa, con ropas del reino tierra

-Guardias vigilen los alrededores, cualquier sospechoso arréstenlo

-Si mi señora-Dijo uno de ellos

-Madre si vinieran por nosotros hubieran acecinado a los…

-Eso lo sé, pero recuerdo a alguien así-Dijo Mai dejándolos

Ban continuo limpiando a su amiga, Mai regreso con Dao

-Señora lo lamento, la señora Hate lamentablemente no sobrevivirá, todo su cuerpo está quemado y con sus órganos muy dañados

-Ayúdenla, mandare traer maestros agua

-Señora la enfermera y yo somos maestros agua, pero aun así no lo logramos

-Está bien gracias por su apoyo-Dijo Mai

Dao fue por la jovencita para que se despidiera de su abuelita y Mai acompaño al doctor y a la enfermera a la puerta

-Abuelita por favor no me dejes sola

-AELEJATE DE MI, TU ME CONDENASTE COMO A PAMU Y AKINX-Gritaba desesperada la anciana

-Vámonos no tienes que ver el sufrimiento de ella-Ban le dijo jalándola hacia la puerta

-Pero es mi abuela

-Yo la cuidare-Mai le dijo mientras Ban la llevaba afuera -¿Quién hizo eso?

-Ella ella me hizo esto al igual que a su madre-Hate ya no podía ver e incluso le costaba hablar y respirar, Mai SOSPECHABA COSAS Y TAL VER Hate no las podría responder-Ella merece morir conmigo, por lo que le ha hecho a todo

-¿Qué hizo Chizuru?

-Mato a mi hija y a su esposo y a mi nieta, Osai pagara

-¿Osa que tiene que ver en esto?

-Ella no es quien es

Hate dio su último aliento poniendo muchas teorías en la cabeza de Ma


	9. Mai tras la verdad

_**Nota r:**_Despues deu na larga temporada vuelve esta historia, perdon por no estar aqui en un buen rato, asi que aqui les traigo otro cap mas espero que les agrade jojo

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Mai tras la verdad **_

Esa noche no durmieron Dao y Mai

-Quiero un barco para mañana y enviare un alcohol al avatar

-Linda tenemos que sepultar a Hate y ver que pasara con Chizuru

-La adoptaremos temporalmente hasta que sepa que ocurre

-Mai te volviste loca

-No, pero creo que siempre hemos tenido a Toboe

-Que, la muerte de esa señora te afecto

-No, piénsalo Chizuru nace el día que Toboe es secuestrada se parece mucho a Toph cuando era jovencita, su abuela dijo que era maestra fuego, y Osai que tiene que ver en esto

-A ver, mucho niño y niñas nacieron ese día, hay muchos niños maestros fuego, es la nación del fuego y ella es muy parecida a cualquier niño de la nación del fuego

-¿Pero Osai?

-Hate tal vez fue alguien que estuvo en contra de la guerra

-No importa iré a hablar con Angg sobre esto, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas a Zuko

-Mai has perdido la razón

-Déjame quiero estar segura de todo

Mai fue a ver donde se había quedado a dormir Chizuru, al entrar a la habitación de Ban, los encontró acostados juntos. Ban la vio

-Mama

-¿Qué ocurre aquí, no quiero que te aproveches de esta chica?

-No mama, no es lo que crees

-Entonces

-Chizuru se quería ir a dormir en lo que quedaba de su casa, le dije que no se quedaría a dormir ahí, si no aquí en la casa principal, y en mi cuarto para protegerla, pero no se quería dormir y le dije que le cantaría hasta que se quedara dormida y así lo hice-Ban se apeno demasiado

-Ve a dormir a mi habitación-Mai le dijo, Ban obedeció dejándola sola

En la mañana iniciaron los preparativos funerarios de Hate, Mai no asistió por enviar halcones al avatar y a Ty Lee. En la nación del fuego ocurría algo que ni siquiera el señor del fuego sabía qué hacer.

A los pocos días, el avatar envió a su bisonte volador a casa de Mai, para así llevarlos a Ciudad Republica. Ty Lee también asistió, e inclusive llevaron a Chizuru, aunque la verdad, la pequeña joven no se sentía del todo agusto conviviendo como si nada hubiese pasado con los que antes habían sido sus amos.

Mai le había ordenado a su hijo que ninguno de los hijos de los demás ni la misma Chizuru estuviera en la casa por el resto de la tarde, este obedecía todas las órdenes de su madre

-¿Mai que ocurre para que nos hayas citado con demasía urgencia?

-Creo que encontré a Toboe-Dijo un poco preocupada

Todos se sorprendieron de las declaraciones que hizo

-¿Estás segura?-Katara dijo preocupada

Mai les conto la historia que Hate le había dicho hacia unos días atrás

-Mai, sabemos que quieres ayudar a Zuko, pero desde el día que desapareció no hemos sabido que ha ocurrido con ella-Soka dijo un poco serio

-Les digo que es verdad, yo se que ella es Toboe

-¿Mai estas muy segura?-Suki le dijo

-Yo siento que es ella

-De presentimientos no podemos hacer nada-Le dijo su esposo

-¿Mai..-Katara le dijo antes de ser interrumpida por ella

-Ella es una maestra fuego, se parece demasiado a Toph cuando la conocimos, y además según su Hate, ella no es quien dice ser

-Mai, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos con ella Suki y yo para que estemos más seguros?-Katara le propuso

-Si es lo único que me queda para que me crean-Dijo Mai un poco resignada, yéndose de ahí

-Discúlpenla, la muerte de Hate le afecto más de lo que todos esperábamos-Dao se disculpo con ella

Mai se sentía un poco triste, porque ella estaba segura de que Chizuru era la hija de los señores del fuego, pero nadie de sus amigos le creía. Estaba al pie de las escaleras de aquella casa, cuando una de las jovencitas llego corriendo, y vio la tristeza en sus ojos

-Ama, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Se disgusto con el amo?-La jovencita era Chizuru, la vio preocupada

-Las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante Chizuru, ya no tienes por qué decirme ama, ni a Dao igual, porque nosotros te adoptaremos por un tiempo, hasta que cumplas los 18 años, estudiaras, y parte de lo que tenemos será para ti también

-Ama pero…

-Chizuru por favor, te has quedado sin familia, si hogar, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

-Ama…

-Anda vamos adentro-Mai fue lo último que le dijo antes de llevarla a las habitaciones

De su maleta saco algo de ropa, y dijo que se diera un baño, para así poder presentarla como parte de su familia. Al salir del baño, se encontraba en la gran habitación sola, con ropas que jamás pensó ponerse, pero a la vez estaba incomoda de lo que la señora hacia por ella. Alguien entro sin anunciarse, haciendo que la joven se volteara de inmediato

-Chizuru ¿Te encuentras bien?- Suki le dijo

-Si..si señora-Le contesto la jovencita tímida y ocultado su rostro

-¿Ocurre algo con tu rostro pequeña?-Katara se atrevió a pregunta

-Sí, no quiero que vean mi cicatriz, por favor, dejen que me cubra mi ojo-Dijo la joven un poco temerosa

Katara y Suki se vieron, y decidieron salirse, cuando vieron que era el tiempo prudente tocaron la puerta esta vez anunciándose

-Perdón por molestarte así-Dijo Suki sentándose en la cama

-Lo lamento yo mi señora, pero me da demasiada vergüenza que me vean así-Dijo Chizuru

-Mai nos dijo que te convertirás en parte de su familia, ¿Estas feliz por eso?-Katara dijo

-La verdad no mucho, de hecho me asusta, porque, yo soy una simple criada en casa de la señora, y no entiendo porque hace esto por mí

-Tal vez Mai sienta un gran cariño por ti-Suki le dijo

La joven bajo la cabeza un poco sin decir nada, las dos amigas se miraron y Katara se atrevió a preguntarle

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No no es nada…es solo que…tal vez esto no hubiese ocurrido si yo…no…

-¿Extrañas a tu abuela?-Suki pregunto

-Un poco, pero a los que más extraño son a mis padres

-¿Los recuerdas?-Suki le dijo un poco preocupada

-No, no recuerdo que ocurrió aquella noche

-¿Fue un feo accidente?-Katara dijo un poco incomoda

-Si…y yo lo provoque

Katara y Suki se quedaron calladas sin decir nada

-Lo sabía, la abuela siempre tiene razón, las personas le temen a los maestros fuego-Dijo Chizuru tocándose la cabeza y sentándose en el piso

-No, Chizuru no es lo que piensas, nadie le teme a los maestros fuego, nuestro amigo el señor del fuego es un maestro fuego, y le tenemos un gran cariño, pero guardamos silencio, porque desde que te conocemos, cuando apenas eras una niña pequeña, nadie se imagino que tú fueras una maestra fuego, por eso nos sorprendimos demasiado-Suki se levanto para calmarla un poco

-Tú piensas que aquel accidente lo ocasionaste tu'-Katara le dijo

-La abuela decía que así fue-Dijo un poco alterada la jovencita

Las dos amigas no sabían cómo responderle

-¿Qué te parece Chizuru si vamos a la cocina a ver que están preparando?-Suki le dijo animándola un poco

La levanto y la llevo a la cocina, Katara pensaba que ella no era la hija de sus amigos, ya que cualquiera podría ser maestra fuego, e inhibir sus poderes, pero en realidad le intrigaba el pasado de la joven, y más las cosas que le ha de ver dicho su abuela

-Ursa, tengo que ir con el avatar-Irohn le dijo a su cuñada una tarde mientras tomaban el té en el gran salo

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Ursa se preocupo por la llamada tan inesperada del avatar

-Espero que no, solo me dijeron que cuando pudiera fuera a ciudad republica, tal vez quiera hablar sobre esos trámites sin que mi sobrino se preocupe demasiado, en estas fechas es más sensible que nunca.

Ursa no dijo nada, tan solo lo vio con una mirada triste y confundida, tal vez tenía razón


	10. Entrenamiento de fuego

**_Nota_ random:** se que no he actualizado como muchos les hubiese gustado, pero el trabajo, la falta de internet y que se me hayan perdido los escritos originales fue una frustracion para mi, asi qeu este dia les traigo un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten chao chao

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: Entrenamiento de fuego.**_

Irohn llego en pocos días a Ciudad republica, fue recibido con alegría por todos, pero a la vez con grandes dudas. A las pocas horas de su llegada Mai cito al general y al avatar a una conferencia privada

-¿A que debo la invitación al templo del aire de ciudad republica?

-Pues veras, Mai se quedo en custodia a Chizuru, recuerda a la niña que vive con ella y una anciana-Angg menciono

-Oh si, la pequeña Chizu, Ban parece estar enamorada de ella-Irohn comento a lo que Mai solo lo vio

-Bien, Mai tiene la firme creencia que esa niña es Toboe-El avatar menciono un poco preocupado de la reacción de Irohn

-¿¡QUE?! Mi pequeña Toboe ¿¡Es esa niña?!-Irohn se sorprendió

-No, no, es una creencia que ella tiene

-No Angg se que es ella

-Mai ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Vera, Chizuru "Nació" el mismo día que Toboe fue secuestrada, Hate jamás la dejaba acercarse a nosotros inclusive le pegaba, es una maestra fuego, y la pequeña es igual a Zuzu cuando era más joven

-Mai, todos queremos encontrar a Toboe, y algunos nos hicimos a la idea que ella no volverá

-No me cree

-Mai, es difícil creer, ya que muchos niños tienen esas características: ojos dorados, piel blanca, cabello negro, son maestros fuego, y nacieron en esas fechas-Irohn estaba un poco preocupado por ella

-Hate dijo algo antes de morir-Los dos hombres se vieron fijamente-Ella dijo que Chizuru mato a su familia, que ella no es quien dice ser, y que algún día Osai pagara-

Irohn se sorprendió por tales palabras

-Mai estás segura de eso

-Si no lo creyera verdad no hubiera venido ni te hubiera llamado-Mai dijo molesta

-Está bien, te creeremos, pero tenemos que observarla primero, para ver si en realidad es Toboe

-¿Como le aras?-Angg pregunto

-Buen punto

-Ella es una maestra fuego pero no sabe utilizar su poder-Mai dijo

-Eso es, yo le enseñare a utilizar su poder-Irohn dijo

Mai acepto la propuesta. Hako le insistía a Ban que debía decirle a Chizuru que sentía por ella, pero cuando iba a decirle le mandaron llamar a Chizuru, Ban la acompaño ya que su madre había mandado por ella

-Si, diga ama

-Que te dije, ya no nos digas amos-Mai la regaño

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-Dijo Chizuru apenada

-Chizuru ¿Recuerdas al general Irohn?-Angg

-Si lo recuerdo-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, en ese instante Irohn recordó a su hijo

-Oh hola pequeña Chizuru, ¿Cómo has estado?-Le pregunto Irohn amablemente

-Oh muy bien general ¿Y la princesa Ursa?-Chizuru pregunto animosa

-Se encuentra bien

-Madre no quisiera ser inoportuno, pero ¿ocurre algo malo?-Pregunto Ban

-Chizuru mi esposa me dijo que tu eres una maestra fuego, pero tienes miedo de usar tu poder, y yo como el avatar no permitiré que ocurra algo así, entonces para eso vino el general Irohn, el te enseñara a utilizar tu poder-Angg le dijo

-Agradezco sus intenciones, pero una sirvienta no tiene permitido utilizar poderes, menos una maestra fuego, ya que causo grandes desastres al mundo, lo siento-Dijo para después huir de ese lugar

-Ve y convéncela muchacho-Irohn le ordeno a Ban

A lo que este al temor de un gran general obedeció. La encontró en los grandes jardines sentada y un poco triste

-¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas Chizuru?- Ban le pregunto un poco preocupado

-La abuela lo dijo, eso hacen las sirvientas

-Pero Chizuru, mi madre te adopto, eres como mí…hermanita, así que tu dejaste de ser sirvienta

-No no lo creo Ban, toda mi vida estuve así, no cambiare de la noche a la mañana

-Chizuru y ¿Si lo haces por mi?

-Ban yo…

-El general es uno de los mejores maestros fuego del mundo, el puede ayudarte

-Pero ¿Si mato a alguien como lo hice con mis padres?

-No sucederá, él sabe cuidarse

-Ban soy

-Lo se, pero para mi y para todas las personas de este templo no les importa las clases sociales-Ban le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza

Poco a poco se oba acercando a sus labios, y ella mas se iba sonrojando

-Ban...Yo-Decía nerviosa mientas más y más se iba acercando a elle

-Ban, Chizuru es hora de… -Dijo Kisha pero al darse cuenta sonrió

-Dame un minuto-Ban dijo enojando queriéndola atrapar

Chizuru se levanto del piso

-Tal vez es hora de cenar-Dijo ella dándole la mano para que se levantara

Ambos fueron a cenar, y cuando Chizuru se fue a dormir Angg, Irohn y su madre hablaron con ban

-¿La convenciste?-Angg pregunto

-Eso creo..

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Irohn pregunto

-Le dije que lo hiciera pro mi y que me dijera mañana

-Ban si Chizuru acepta ya no vivirá con nosotros-Mai le advirtió

-¿A dónde ira?

-A palacio conmigo-Irohn dijo

-Esta bien-Ban denotaba tristeza y pensaba que jamás la vería

-Oye la puedes ir a visitar-Irohn le respondió a su gesto

-Ban ¿Qué sabes de la vida de Chizuru?-Angg le pregunto

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-¿Qué paso con su familia?-Mai le pregunto

-Pues ella dice que mato a su familia

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-Mai dijo

-Pues Chizuru dice que su abuela le dijo que cuando era una bebe su padre estaba con ella, y de repente empezó a usar su poder pero como ninguno de ellos era maestro fuego no supieron como detenerlo

-Espera espera ¿Cómo que sus padres no eran maestros fuego?-Angg pregunto sorprendido

-Fue lo mismo que le pregunte, pero dice que su abuela le comento que su abuelo era maestro fuego y que de ahí saco sus poderes

-Tiene algo de sentido-El avatar comento

-Anda ve a dormir-Su madre el ordeno, ella sabía que todas esas cosas que habían dicho eran mentiras, y que tenía que descubrir la verdad así tuviese que ir con Azula a preguntarle, pero sabía también, que si le preguntaba la podría dañar de alguna forma, vengarse como lo hizo con Zuko.

Chizuru pensó bien las cosas, pensó que no debía hacerlo, ella era de una clase muy inferior a ellos, y tenía en cuenta de que las personas que eran de ese tipo social no podían tener esos privilegios que le otorgaban a ellos

-Eso es mentira Chizuru-Kya le reprimió-Todos en el mundo tenemos derecho a utilizar nuestros poderes, mi padre lo dijo, y tenemos que explotarlos al máximo

-Pero yo no sé utilizar mis poderes, no puedo, si lo hago matare a tanta gente como lo hizo Osai

-¿Sabes quién es Osai?- Kisha pregunto temeros

-No la abuela me comento que en los tiempos de guerra Osai, quería dominar al mundo, y que desde entonces los maestros fuego son reprimidos

-Son mentiras, papa derroto a Osai, papa, mama, el tío Soka y la tía Suki, inclusive los señores del fuego impidieron esas atrocidades, si Osai mato a mucha gente con su poder, pero ellos lo detuvieron, inclusive, no reprimieron a los maestros fuego, mi padre es un maestro fuego incluso, el es el avatar, y el te puede decir que eso es mentira, ¿Por qué crees que Ciudad Republica existe?-Chizuru no supo que decirle-Para que todos los maestros y no maestros estuviesen en gran armonía, y pudieran ser felices en un mundo sin guerra

Kya tenía razón, pero no sabía que tanto podía confiar en los señores del fuego, en el hermano del señor del fuego, e inclusive en el hijo del señor del fuego, visitarlos por un par de días era una cosa, pero quedarse a vivir en palacio era una muy distinta.

Ban estaba con las mismas incertidumbres que Chizuru, de si la volvería a ver o no, si ella al convertirse en una maestra completa cambiaria algo, pero también tenía la duda de por qué precisamente ella fue elegida por el dragón del oeste para entrenarla, y entonces otra duda lo invadió, ¿Ella podría ser la hija de los señores del fuego?

Aquella niña que está perdida desde hacia muchísimos años, podría ser su amiga de la infancia, una niña que quería con todo su corazón y su ser. "Tal vez por eso mama este tan extraña últimamente y hayamos venido a ver al avatar con tanta urgencia" se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez.


End file.
